Dream Sequence
by fanficwriterS
Summary: Three Universes sit upon a delicate thread between destruction and salavation, the peole in them must find a way to help one another, or the thread will be broken and eveyrthing will succumb to permant darkness...with no hope
1. The HappyGoLucky Universe

**Note:** **Anything written like** this** in parenthesis are CyberSpacedOut's little notes. Anything written like **_this_ **Remo Con's, and anything written like** this **is Bookluva87's notes. Enjoy! - oh yeah: we own nothing, cry for us, would ya?**

****

**PROLOGUE**

Ever since Voldemort returned the wizarding world has been crazy. But nothing stopped Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Malfoy and everyone else from returning to Hogwarts. 

Malfoy was the same as ever: tall, hot, and self-centered. Harry was a little bit taller, same messy black hair, and amazing green eyes that Ginny would die for. Ron was almost 6'5" and was actually turning into a handsome grown man. Ginny hated the fact that Ron might actually one day have a girl friend. She was beautiful with blue eyes and soft, shiny, way red hair. Hermione had changed the, though. She had straightened her hair and discovered hip huggers, tank tops and makeup. She was till the same old Hermione, but a beautiful one. The 16-year-old students were all looking forward to the new year.

**CHAPTER 1**

12 Gimwauld Place, Sirius, (yes, that's right, he NEVER died) Harry, the Order, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and amazingly, Draco's home. After Lucius forced Draco to receive the Dark Mark, Dumbledore stepped in and removed him from Malfoy Manor. Draco still hated Ron, Harry, and Ginny, but had slowly "warmed up" to the "beautiful" Hermione, if you call it "warming up." Most mornings start like this:

"Morning mudblood."

"Malfoy, if you call me that again, I'll punch your face in."

"I bet you'd rather kiss itmudblood."

"Stop flirting with me!" Hermione then leaves the room. 

* * * * * * * * *

Harry was in his room, still sleeping, when Ginny snuck in on the morning of July 31st. She sat on his bed and gently shook him awake.

"Harry?" she whispered. "Harry?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah?" he said, sitting up.

"I wanted to be the first to tell you. Happy Birthday, Harry." Harry kissed her on the cheek and replied (_I think it should be tenderly on the lips- you know, for more romance. *Sigh* no one cares what poor Remo thinks, no one at all_) "Thanks." Ginny blushed and ran back upstairs before they woke up Ron.

Harry got up and dressed as soon as Ginny left. He was contemplating when would be the best time to ask Ginny out.

"Shit!" he exclaimed in his thoughts as he walked into the door. He backed up, rubbing his head and hurried down the stairs, this time avoiding the door. Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy were sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasly was cooking bacon on the stove. Kreacher was mumbling to himself, as always. Suddenly the door in the hall flew open and Tonks, who now had long black hair and blue eyes, fell through.

"Sorry," she said, obviously embarrassed. Malfoy sniggered. Tonks glared at him and changed her long black hair to blond and gave herself a tan. Malfoy immediately stopped and couldn't take his eyes off this "California" girl.

"What's _he_ doing here?" she sneered. Mrs. Weasly gave her a sharp glare.

"He'll be staying with us and we'll all get along," the older woman snapped. Tonks sneered at Malfoy and smiled at the rest of them.

"So Harry, you didn't have to stay at your aunt and uncle's house?" Tonks asked, helping herself to the now cooked bacon.

"I went there for two weeks, then a few death eaters stopped to visit," he said bitterly. "That's when I found out Aunt Petunia is an extremely powerful witch." Everyone else continued to eat, as they already knew this. "Aunt Petunia brought me to Dumbledore and I've been here ever since." Hermione was watching Draco.

"Hey, has anybody seen Ginny?" Harry asked, puzzled. "She was upstairs earlier, did she ever come down?" Tonks was now babbling away about the horrid time she'd had during the previous day and no one heard Harry's question so he got up from the table. Mrs. Weasly was watching and said," Something the matter, Harry, dear?"

"No," he answered.

"Well, alright. Go get ready, we're going shopping for your supplies in Diagon Alley." Suddenly, as Harry was walking up the stairs he knew exactly when to ask Ginny outnow! Everyone else home was downstairs, eating, talking, and laughing. Sirius, Lupin, and the rest of the Order were away so he didn't have to worry about them. He hurried upstairs, past the elf heads, Buckbeak's room and into the room that Ginny and Hermione sharedright into Ginny. She was standing in a bra and her underwear (a thong, if you must know- _that is seriously twisted_-).

"I'll, I'll, I'll come b-back," he stammered. Ginny rushed into the bathroom, clutching her clothes to her chest.

"OK," she called back.

Please Review, we have on on the first part ^ this, but before we continue, know this: the reason we've posted them up under our seperate pennames is that you don't have to read all three parts...until the end that is, then you have to or it's majorly confusing. Anyway, read all the other parts and review 'em all. Our seperate pennames are above, use 'em!


	2. Dark Universe Chapter 1

****

Note: All notes in parenthesis written like this** are CyberSpacedOut's, all notes in parenthesis written like **_this_ **are Remo Con's, and all notes in parenthesis written like **this **are Bookluva87's. We own nothing, which is why we aren't living in a gorgeous palace with maids, and butlers, and a million other servants who obey our ever command *drool* but you get the idea.**

PROLOGUE

James whipped out his wand. 

"Watch out, Snivillus," he snarled. Snape backed up farther until he was against he wall. Behind James, Sirius laughed.

"James, maybe you should reconsider. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen now would you?" a slow smile spread across Snape's face.

"No, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen. Not that anything is going to happen." James returned, glancing around. "I mean, what would?" It was true, nothing much could happen. There was only one door, the door James had entered through and no windows. A single bulb on the ceiling shed a dim light on the scene.

"There are many things that could happen. For instance," Snape casually (under the circumstances. _So you say…_) waved his wand. At first it seemed like nothing had happened.

"That was useless," James sneered. "Once again, Snivillus can't cast his spells right."

"That's what you think," Snape said, the smile growing wider by the second at the horrified expression dawning on James's face.

"James," Sirius said worriedly. "What's the matter? Nothing is happening, remember?"

"Not here," James answered hoarsely. "But there is somewhere else." He paused, appearing to be listening to nothing. 

"Lily," he said urgently. "Lily! _Lily_!" 

"What?" Sirius asked, half-curious, half-afraid. 

"No," James whimpered. "No, you can't have hurt Lily, you can't!"

"James," Sirius said impatiently. "Lily isn't here. She's back at home, sleeping!"

"No," James said. "She's not. She's being tortured!"

"No, she's not!" Sirius said, perhaps more forcefully than he intended. 

"James is right," Lily, and his son will die soon…very soon."

"No," James whispered, desperate. "There must be something I can do to save her! There must be-" struck by a sudden thought, he turned to Sirius.

"Where's Remus?" he asked. "Can he find her and help?"

"It's the full moon," Sirius reminded him. 

"Damn!" James swore. 

"Watch your language," Snape said mockingly. "But, I do know how you can save her. It would include a choice, of course, a very important choice…one that could mean the difference between-"

"Just tell me what the choice is already!" James cut him off.

"Well," Severus said. "It is simple: Will your become a death eater, or let Lily die?"

* * * * * * * * * * 16 years later * * * * * * * * 8

Harry Potter woke up with a start. There was a strange tapping noise on the windows. Well, it was strange to others, but not to the 16-year-old Harry Potter. He immediately recognized it: owls! With all trace of sleepiness gone, he walked over to the window and opened it, letting the owls fly in. At once Harry could see that one owl that looked like an owl that came from Hogwarts. He could see it carried a letter from Hagrid, the list of books for the new term, and two letters with handwriting that didn't seemed familiar, yet it felt like he had seen it before (_well that's a bit contradicting, no?_). He saw Pig, Ron's owl (_a true HP fan should know that!_) and another owl he didn't recognize, but saw that the handwriting was Hermione's. They (once again) hadn't forgotten his birthday! He didn't know how he could ever repay them. Even after the past few years, he could still remember the time when a major present was a pair of socks from Uncle Vernon. Harry was eternally grateful. As he went to open Ron and Hermione's presents the strange owl hooted softly at him, telling him to come to it first. So, puzzled, he did. It dropped its contents on his bed and then flew back off into the night sky. He picked up the first letter and opened it slowly…

****

Applaud is necessary *allowing time for applause, go on now* What'd do you think? Please review- this, the whole story: Dream Sequence, written by all 3 of us together under the penname FanficwriterS, and the other two parts/ universes: _The Real World _by CyberSpacedOut and _Dark Reversed _by RemoCon.


	3. Nightmare Universe Chapter 1

_Note: There are just a few things you need to know about his universe before starting. Dumbledore is EVIL, Voldemort is GOOD. If this bothers you, don't read it. Second, James Potter is ALIVE, and Lily is MISSING. Just one more thing: what does the word broke suggest to you?_

**PROLOGUE**

Draco Malfoy dodged the curses thrown at him, jumping behind the dead tree. Beyond the broken down stone wall stood members of the Order, laughing.

"Come out, boy," Arthur Weasly said loftily, his voice ringing out in darkened sky. Draco tensed, knowing he was caught. If he tried to run, he could not escape their on coming curses in the wide field of dead grass. The last leaf fell from the tree and he caught it in his right hand. It had given in just like he had and thrown itself to death. Gently he laid it down beside the tree. Perhaps this was a sign that there was hope for him. Taking a deep breath, hand clenched around his wand, Draco came out from behind the tree.

"Come and get me," the 16-year-old challenged, raising his wand. The three older men smiled cruelly. Arthur Weasly, Sirius Black, and James Potter were Dumbledore's best men. Draco never had a chance, but he did get in a few good curses. Sirius ended up with a large gash across his forehead.

Once they were sure hew as unconscious the three walked over and James picked him up, flinging him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. Arthur snorted disdainfully.

"I don't see why we couldn't kill me," Weasly said spitting at the dead tree.

"Because Dumbledore said he might be useful," Sirius said irritably, wiping the blood away from his eyes.

"I can't think of how this runt could be useful," Arthur muttered, casting a dark glance at Sirius.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think, does it?" James snapped. "Come on, Dumbledore want him before morning." The three headed back to where they had placed a portkey to Grimmwauld. 

**CHAPTER 1**

"They've taken him," Severus reported grimly. Voldemort's eyes hardened. 

"I feared as much," he said heavily.

"Oh Draco," Hermione whispered. "I told you not to go. I warned you."

"So Malfoy was taken?" Harry snarled. "Good. The bastard got what he deserved. My dad will make sure of it."

"Shut up!" Severus hissed.

"You still don't understand, Harry," Hermione said desperately

"Don't talk to me," Harry said coldly. Hermione turned away as if he had slapped her, but of course he couldn't have because he was tied to a chair. After his capture, the teenage Potter had proven to be just like his father, thus posing a threat to Voldemort and his followers. All four of them, Harry included, were in Riddle Manor's living room. A fire crackled in the fireplace, warming up to the chilled air. Ever since Dumbledore's take over, everything had become cold, cold and lifeless. Warmth was cherished among the resistance, but the Order used it lavishly, just as they wasted light, which was equally if not more precious.

"Sir, do you wish me to contact Lucius?" Severus asked with difficulty. Lucius was Severus's best friend and Draco was like the son he never had. He was not looking forward to telling Lucius his soon had been captured, everyone in the resistance knew capture meant torture and almost certain death. Voldemort knew his follower's pain so he replied," I could do it, if you wish."

"No," Severus shook his head. "I should."

"Be strong," Voldemort put his hand on Severus's shoulder. Their eyes met and Severus nodded, then he was gone to Malfoy Manor.

"You think you're being noble, don't you?" Harry said suddenly, sounding harsh. "You think you're saving the wizarding world. Well, keep telling yourself that, 'cause no one else believes it. You're evil, you're murderers, and you are proud of that. Dumbledore will stop you, he will make sure you pay."

"I know you're upset, Harry," Voldemort said, looking at his young captive. "But you need to hear the truth."

"No," harry spat. "I refuse to be brainwashed by you, I won't!"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said sadly. "Why are you being so difficult? I'm your best friend, don't you trust me?"

"You are no friend of mine," Harry said coldly, spitting at her.

"Perhaps we should let him cool down," Voldemort said quietly. Hermione nodded, looking at Harry meaningfully, then left with Voldemort.

* * * * * * * * * At Grimmwauld Place * * * * * * * * *

Draco was slowly slipping into consciousness when he felt a cool compress being placed onto his head. Groggily, he cracked open an eye and saw two red-haired look-alike males.

"Hey mate," one said. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad," Draco managed to say before beginning to cough. The second young man held his head and forced a potion into his mouth. He spluttered and swallowed, nearly choking in the process.

"Thanks," he said weakly as the potion took effect. Then he remembered where he was and all the suspicion and mistrust that he had gained over his short lifetime returned.

"Whyare youme?" Draco struggled to say.

"Take it easy mate," the first twin said. "We're not entirely sure what they hit you with. Don't want any unpleasant surprises, now do you?" Draco stared at him. It seemed that these two actually _wanted_ to help him. But why

One of the twins held up a card: it was a joker.

"No," Draco gasped.

"Yes," the one with the card said. "I'm George, and this is Fred. We're-"

"The joker," Draco said disbelieving as his condition would allow. They nodded.

"And as the rebel's spy," Fred said quietly. "We couldn't let one of the best agents die."

"Now get some sleep," George instructed. "We'll be back later." And they left quietly as Draco drifted off to sleep, too much going through his mind to process.

* * * * * * * * * *

Percy waited impatiently in the shadows of the house. If Fred and George didn't hurry up, he could be spotted and he didn't need that for a problem. He waited a few more minutes and was ready to leave when they came up one both sides of him.

"Well?" Percy demanded quietly.

"He's hurt pretty bad," Fred reported grimly. Percy scowled deeper, clenching his hands. Percy could still remember Fudge warning him about Dumbledore's plan to take over, but Fudge was dead now and Percy wished he had listened sooner (_next chapter this will be explained betterpromise, other things too, but for now just get the general idea of what is happening_).

"We're not sure what spells hit him," George continued, his eyes dark. "So it's difficult to help him."

"Will you be able to?" Percy asked seriously.

"We think so," Fred replied. "But we'll need sometime."

"How long?" questioned Percy.

"A month," George said, sighing.

"All right," Percy said. "I'll go tell the allegiance and be back at the end of the week to help." The allegiance was the code name for Voldemort and his death eaters.

"Good luck," George said. Percy nodded and apparated to Riddle Manor. Fred and George heard someone coming up to the front door and they knew soon Draco would be questioned. In other wordstortured.

Oi, do us a favor and review. It makes writing worthwhile...and besides, it would be the first review that we have under this penname. Do a good deed and help by reviewing the reviewless! Please!


End file.
